


Another to Cross Off the Bucket List

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bucket List, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a bucket list of 30 things to do before he's 30 and Stiles wants to help him out, but Derek's too afraid to ask Stiles for the one thing he would be perfect to help with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another to Cross Off the Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the following prompt [greyhoundsgirl](https://greyhoundsgirl.tumblr.com/): "I saw how you said you did your 30 things before you turn 30, Happy Birthday!, and thought that might be a nice fluffy Sterek prompt? One of them has "tell him I love him"' on his list? The fluffy prompt is a lovely idea; thank you :)"
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/147274546398/i-saw-how-you-said-you-did-your-30-things-before).

“So you have like a month left. What all do you have left from your list?” Stiles asks, plopping down on the couch next to Derek, a plate full of pizza.

They are currently watching classic movie number 26, _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid,_ which Derek is trying to pay attention to, but is distracted by Stiles’s mouth and tongue sticking out to catch the string of cheese hanging off his pizza.

“I have four more movies left, and then about three or four other things left to do and a couple others that are in progress,” Derek answers, focusing his attention back to the movie in front of them.

Stiles chews and swallows while he nods. “Besides the movies, anything I can help with?”

Derek knows there is in fact something on his list Stiles can definitely help with, but Derek’s been putting it off the entire year because he’s been too afraid of what Stiles would say. Erica made him put it on the list because she’s evil and knows that once he wrote it down and made it a goal, Derek would finally do it–tell Stiles how he feels about him and ask him out on a date.

The problem is, he doesn’t know what Stiles would say, if he’d laugh and say no, if he’d be offended it was something on his 30 things before 30 bucket list. It’s nerve-wracking and as he has fewer and fewer items left and the closer he gets to his thirtieth birthday, the more anxious he is about that one item.

“You know,” Stiles says, interrupting Derek’s thoughts, “if you have being handcuffed, riding in the back of a police cruiser, or being thrown in jail, I could totally help you out with those, being a deputy and all.” Stiles winks as he says it.

Derek rolls his eyes. “No, I do _not_  have any of those things on my list because I’m okay with not having experienced those things before my thirties. But thanks for the thought.”

Stiles laughs, taking another bite of pizza. “So come on, what’s left? Maybe I know somebody who knows somebody who can help you out or something?”

Derek sighs, grateful he has a few things on his list he can reveal to Stiles. “I have to fly a plane, but I’ve found a few piloting schools that do discovery flights, so I just need to call them and schedule one. Ride a motorcycle, but Scott and Kira are helping me with that one. Go to a five-star restaurant, but that would require going somewhere not in Beacon Hills, and I haven’t researched that much.”

“Well, I can’t help pay for that one, but I would gladly join you for that meal.” Stiles grins and Derek shakes his head.

He had thought maybe he’d ask Stiles out and he’d take him to that five star restaurant on the date, but again he’d have to do that first part.

“Anything else?” Stiles asks.

Derek looks up, mentally going through his list, crossing off what he knows he’s done or has planned and what he has left. And really all that’s left is to ask Stiles out. He hesitates, not sure if he should actually go through with it, maybe he could just replace it with an alternate, but he knows if he did, Erica would be pissed. And he’d also be mad at himself for not sucking it up and asking the man out that he’s been in love with forever.

“Actually,” he says, deciding it’s now or never. He pauses the movie (he’ll have to rewind and rewatch it anyway since he’s missed a good chunk of it), and turns in his seat to face Stiles. “There is something else, something I should have done a long time ago but was too afraid to do it and it took this list and Erica to finally get me to commit.”

Stiles looks confused but he doesn’t say anything, waits for Derek to continue.

“I, um, Stiles, I… well, I’ve… what I want to say is that I–”

“Derek,” Stiles says, stopping Derek’s rambling with his hands on either side of Derek’s face. “Breathe. It’s okay. Just spit it out.” He gives Derek an encouraging little smile, and Derek takes in advice and breathes in and out slowly.

“Stiles, I’m in love with you. I have been for years, and I don’t know if you feel the same way and if you just want to be friends, that’s okay too. But I had to tell you. And… and if you do feel the same, I want to ask you out on a date.”

As Derek is talking, he watches Stiles’s face and his eyes as they widen and his mouth as it drops open. When he’s through he waits and holds his breath, hoping Stiles will say something instead of extending the silence between them.

“I… Derek, I…” Stiles stutters, and already Derek is preparing himself for the rejection, for Stiles to say he doesn’t feel that way about him, that they’re just bros and nothing more. “God, you idiot,” Stiles says before pulling Derek’s face forward and crushing his lips against Derek’s.

They’re kissing. Derek is kissing Stiles and Stiles is kissing back and he initiated it, and he’s in a state of shock that he is frozen. But as it all finally registers, he throws himself into the kiss, wraps his arms around Stiles to pull him closer and kisses back like he’s wanted to for years, lips, tongue, teeth, hands in hair, everything. Derek doesn’t want to stop, but he realizes they probably should both for air and to talk about what the hell this means.

Stiles whines when he pulls back to break the kiss, and Derek chuckles. “So, I’m guessing that means you feel the same and want to go on that date?”

Stiles gives him a deadpan look. “That date better be at that five-star restaurant out of town.”

Derek smiles. “It is.”

“Good. You giant oaf. I’ve been into you for years, probably longer than you. God, Derek, I’m so in love with you.”

The words sound so wonderful to Derek, words he’s dreamed about hearing from Stiles, and he beams, cheeks slightly flushing. “I’m in love with you, too.”

“Ha ha, yeah, I know. You kind of said that earlier. Come here,” Stiles says pulling Derek back in for a kiss, a softer, gentler one this time. Suddenly he stops, “Hey, is making out on your list? Because we have totally accomplished that one!”

It’s incredibly fond, but he still rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Shut up so we can go back to kissing,” Derek says.

“Yes, you are right, we really gotta have this make out last to have it count for the list,” Stiles says laughing a little as Derek reels him back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
